


Shelter from the Storm

by frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you…afraid of thunderstorms?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“It seems to me that you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

Hux barely had a chance to peel off his jacket and kick off his shoes before he was darting around the apartment, closing the open windows to block out the rain.

 

It was mid-June and the previous day had been ninety degrees and humid as hell. His and Kylo’s apartment, which they only just moved into together a couple months ago, didn’t have air conditioning, so they opened all the windows and kept several fans going to circulate air. Then, of _course_ , today it had to pour and Hux got soaked to the bone on his walk from the bus stop, only to arrive home and find the windows still wide open.

 

Kylo was in a band and their gigs were mostly evenings and weekends, so he was often home during the day. Sure enough, his boots were by the door and his jacket was still draped across the back of the couch where he’d carelessly tossed it on his way in last night. If he was home, why hadn't he closed the damn windows?!

 

Once they were shut tight, Hux surveyed the small apartment. There was a puddle on the kitchen counter; that was easily cleaned up. The carpet by one window of the main room was wet, that would dry on its own. But the other window was right above Hux’s work desk. The desk was now covered in water and that water was trickling down onto his nice chair. His lamp was knocked over, as was the small cup he used to hold pens. Luckily he brought his laptop to work with him that day or it would have been in the middle of the mess and utterly ruined.

 

Hux could feel his irritation growing at an alarming rate. He knew his boyfriend could be messy and irresponsible, he knew and had accepted all that long before he agreed to move in together. But surprisingly it hadn’t been a problem until now. In fact, it seemed at times like Kylo went out of his way to curb his more irksome behaviors, as if he feared Hux would change his mind and move out. That was ridiculous, of course. Hux adored him.

 

At the moment, though, Hux very much wanted to strangle him.

 

Hux stormed into their bedroom and eyed up the blanket-wrapped lump on the bed. _I knew I’d find him here,_ Hux thought, _lazy boy…_

 

“Kylo! Get up!”

 

The lump sort of grunted in response. Hux’s glare intensified. He glanced around and noted that the bedroom windows _and_ curtains were shut.

 

“I understand that you have _very important napping to do_ , but would it have killed you to get up and shut the other windows? The apartment is a _mess!_ ”

 

Okay so he was exaggerating a little, but his _desk_ was a mess and that was what he was most upset about anyway.

 

This time the lump didn’t respond at all.

 

Hux opened his mouth to continue his tirade when there was a flash of lightning followed by a colossal _BOOM_ that made Hux jump a little. From the bed, Kylo yelped and pulled the blankets more tightly around himself. It was then that Hux noticed Kylo, or, well, the cocoon that contained Kylo, was shaking.

 

Hux blinked at him in disbelief.

 

“Are you…afraid of thunderstorms?”

 

“No!”

  
“It seems to me that you are.”

 

“It’s a really common fear, okay! Look it up!”

 

Hux snorted.

 

“If you’re going to make fun of me get out!”

  
“This is my room, too, you know.”

 

Kylo didn’t respond, just shifted on the bed and sighed shakily. Hux stared at his pathetic, huddled form, expecting more of an argument.

 

Another flash, this time brighter, and a sharp, loud crack of thunder. Kylo gave a muffled whimper. Hux rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Fine. I’m going to go clean up.”

 

Hux left the room. He cleaned up the desk and chair as best he could and let the simple, productive task calm him. Once his anger faded, he began to feel a little guilty. The storm continued relentlessly and every time there was a particularly loud clap of thunder he couldn’t help glancing into the bedroom.

 

It was ridiculous. A grown man, afraid of _thunderstorms_. It was _absurd_ and if it had been anyone else Hux would have laughed himself hoarse.

 

But this wasn’t anyone else; this was Kylo. Hux imagined Kylo in his old apartment, on a stormy night like this, curled up on his bed trying to block out the flashes and rumbles. All alone. The thought made Hux’s heart ache a little.

 

Except now Kylo wasn’t alone. Or at least he shouldn’t be.

 

First things first. Hux went into the bathroom and finally peeled off his damp clothes, dried his hair with a towel, and changed into pajama bottoms and one of Kylo’s t-shirts. He made sure the apartment was locked up, then grabbed his phone and returned to the bedroom.

 

Kylo was right where he left him. Hux poked at the blanket hiding him.

 

“Let me in.”

 

The mound shifted a little and one brown eye peeked out to look at him suspiciously. Hux tilted his head in a silent appeal. Slowly, the edge of the blanket lifted as Kylo raised one arm up, allowing Hux to crawl into bed beside him. As soon as he was settled, the blanket descended back over them both. They lay on their sides facing each other by the light of Hux’s cell phone screen.

 

“I’m sorry about the mess,” mumbled Kylo.

 

“It’s not that big a deal. I’m sorry I overreacted.” Hux reached out to brush some of Kylo’s hair out of his face. “And…I’m sorry for being insensitive.”

 

“Well that’s a first.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

They were both smiling fondly now. Their banter was interrupted by another deep boom from outside; Kylo flinched.

 

“Here,” Hux said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his earbuds. He plugged them into his phone and scrolled through his files before settling on a song. He put one earbud in Kylo’s ear and the other in one of his own then shut off the screen so they were in total darkness. He reached forward and drew Kylo to him so his forehead rested in the crook of Hux’s neck and shoulder. Hux wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders and played gently with his hair. His other hand found Kylo’s in the dark and twined their fingers together.

 

Kylo let out a long sigh and relaxed into him. He drew Hux’s hand to his lips and kissed it in silent gratitude. Hux felt lashes flutter against the skin of his throat as Kylo closed his eyes and nuzzled closer. A wave of affection rushed over him and he pressed a firm kiss to the top of Kylo’s head.

 

Outside the storm raged on, but in their bed, in their room, in their _home_ , Hux and Kylo tuned out everything but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/written during a massive thunderstorm the other night.
> 
> I decided not to specify what song Hux puts on, so you may imagine whatever you like. :)
> 
> But if you want a beautiful listening experience, put on [rainy mood](http://rainymood.com/) while listening to [October by Eric Whitacre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EoUAbODO34) .
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
